Waiting
by hye amaya
Summary: "Saat kau berusia 21, aku akan menemuimu." "Bagaimana caranya?" "Kita bertemu lagi di sini, saat musim gugur." "Yakso?" "Ne!" Aku percaya ia akan datang. one shot! Warning: author newbie dan ga punya pengalaman sama sekali. Mind to RnR? :


"Saat kau berusia 21, aku akan menemuimu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kita bertemu lagi di sini, saat musim gugur."

"Yakso?"

"Ne!"

Kedua kelingking itu pun saling bertautan, menandakan sebuah perjanjian telah resmi dibuat.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim gugur telah datang dan aku duduk dengan tenang di bangku ini.

Jam tanganku memberitahu bahwa sekarang masih pukul 8 pagi.

Apa ini terlalu pagi?

Hm.. Kupikir tidak. Karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan namja itu.

Yesung...

Namja yang usianya 3 tahun di atasku dan membuat janji untuk menemuiku di taman ini saat aku berusia 21 tahun. Dan itu adalah hari ini!

Dadaku berdegup kencang menunggu Yesung oppa datang.

Seperti apa rupanya sekarang?

Apa matanya masih tajam seperti dulu?

Oppa, cepatlah datang.. Aku ingin segera memelukmu seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Aku mulai merasa kedinginan diam di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lebih 20 menit di sore hari.

Apa kau melupakan janji kita oppa?

Ah.. Tidak.. Oppa pasti sedang sibuk sekarang.

Kami berpisah saat aku berusia 10 tahun dan oppa 13 tahun.

Sejak itu, kami kehilangan kontak.

Apa sekarang oppa menjadi penerus perusahaan ahjussi?

Jika begitu, oppa pasti menjadi orang sibuk.

Hm.. Mungkin aku terlalu terburu-buru, musim gugur kan tidak hanya sehari.

Jika oppa tidak bisa datang hari ini, tentu ia akan datang di hari lain kan?

Aku beranjak dari kursi tersebut dan segera pulang.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghapus air mataku sebelum sempat mengalir.

Kulihat lagi jam tangan yang kukenakan.

Pukul 7 lebih 10 menit di malam hari.

Aku menunggu lebih lama di hari terakhir musim gugur ini.

Tapi kenapa oppa tidak juga datang?

Apa oppa lupa dengan janji kita dulu?

Janji yang selalu kuingat dan kunantikan selama 11 tahun ini?

Oppa, apa kau tidak tahu aku begitu merindukanmu?

Air mataku pun mengalir.

.

.

.

.

.

Usiaku kini sudah 24 tahun.

Aku masih setia duduk di bangku ini saat musim gugur.

Meski ini sudah lewat 3 tahun dari perjanjian yang dibuat, aku tetap menanti.

Beberapa kali keinginan untuk menyerah datang.

Namun, aku terlalu merindukan namja itu sehingga aku tetap menunggunya,

Berharap suatu saat dia akan datang menemuiku.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini minggu kedua di musim gugur dan aku kembali duduk di sini.

Harapan masih membuatku bertahan hingga sejauh ini.

Samar-samar kulihat seorang namja berjalan perlahan kearahku.

Aku memicingkan mataku untuk menatap namja itu dengan sedikit berharap.

Rambutnya yang hitam.

Matanya yang tajam.

Wajah yang selalu kukenang dari masa lalu.

Yesung oppa telah datang! Penantianku tidak sia-sia!

Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan segera berdiri.

Dadaku semakin berdetak tak beraturan saat langkah oppa kian dekat.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja mendekati sosok Yesung yang kira-kira berjarak 100 meter lagi dariku.

.

.

.

Aku menutup mulutku yang ternganga.

Air mata mengalir tanpa bisa kutahan.

Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kulihat oppa merangkul yeoja itu dengan lembut.

Dan yeoja itu mencium pipi yesung oppa tanpa ragu-ragu.

.

.

.

Aku pergi dari tempat itu.

Meninggalkan hatiku yang berantakan tepat di bangku itu.

Aku mencoba untuk melewati Yesung oppa dan tersenyum padanya.

Ia hanya balas tersenyum dengan tatapan bingung.

Kupercepat langkahku saat air mata mengalir semakin deras.

Merutuki semua hari yang sudah kulewati dengan sia-sia.

Menyesal telah memercayai sebuah janji yang dibuat 13 tahun lalu.

Air mataku tetap mengalir meski taman itu sudah kutinggalkan cukup jauh.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahku.

Terdiam di tengah jalan seperti orang hilang arah.

Orang-orang di sekitarku berteriak.

BRAK!

Dan segalanya menjadi gelap untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Anyeonghaseyo~~

Hye amaya imnida :D *lambai-lambai tangan*

Author newbie dengan ff pertamanya. Mind to RnR, chingu?


End file.
